Stripper Regina
by RagingfireE
Summary: Stripper Regina seduces and sleeps with her long time crush. Emma G!p.


**I do not own OUAT Or anything.**

 **Warning: Emma g!p, facial, dirty talk.**

* * *

Regina finished her stage dance. She was naked save for her red g-string. Her tanned body was glistening in sweat. Her bare busty tits swayed from exhaustion drawing everyone's attention. _Oh! How much Regina hated displaying her body for money._

A few customers winked and leered as Regina proceeded to walk, circuiting the stage to collect her tips and discarded clothing. Clutching the discarded clothes to her naked tits for some modesty Regina moped through the hall to the dressing room. Regina opened the dressing room and tossed her wadded up costume in her locker and began to count her tips. She turned to see Mal, another blonde dancer of about 19. Mal was competitive and petty, always trying to stir trouble. Regina cringed inwardly.

Mal stomped across the room, her platform heels cracking obtrusively against the concrete floor. She plopped down on the wooden bench in the center of the room. "It's so fucking slow tonight!" She whined as usual.

"Yep," Regina replied coolly as she began rummaging through her locker for another costume. She decided on a sheer pastel pink baby doll over a matching thong. Regina was attempting to discourage further conversation but Mal either didn't notice or care. Mal continued her drunken rant, gossiping about everyone in the club, trying to stir Regina into reacting. Regina nodded noncommittally at Mal as she donned her lingerie. She completed the ensemble with a white satin garter, slipping it over her stiletto heel and relishing the sensation of the fabric as it slid smoothly over her thigh. Mal's speech was becoming increasingly incoherent. Regina focused on pushing her voice into the background as she fetched a cosmetic case from inside her cluttered locker. She carried the case toward the long mirror, setting it down on the graffiti covered counter. She looked at her reflection.

Regina sighed heavily and began to powder her face and reapply her lipstick. She sprayed herself with her favourite scent and gazed upon herself in the mirror. She knew she was the most attractive girl in the club and most of the customer wanted her attention. But she worked hard to develop talent and class because she knew that eventually beauty fades but she would retain her poise forever. She gave herself a flirtatious smile and wink, a habit she'd come to rely on like a talisman before securing her belongings in her locker.

Regina left Mal in the dressing room with only a wave and made her way back into the club. She could see that it hadn't picked up any. In fact, it seemed as if several customers had left. She resigned herself to breaking even.

She passed a large group of college age boys gathered around two tables. They were laughing boisterously. As she strolled by, they hooted and hollered at her, throwing in a few obscenities for good measure. "Nice tits" one said. "I would love to fuck that bitch's mouth" another said. "Look at her round ass. I would love to tap that."

Regina stopped and gave them a fake flirty smile but continued. Experience had taught her that the youngest customers were the least profitable and the most unruly. She wanted to explore other options.

She snaked her way through the small crowd. Most of the customers were already being hustled by another dancer. She was about to make her way back to the college crowd when she noticed a familiar customer sitting alone at a table near the back of the club. Regina immediately recognized who it is, Emma swan. She is a regular here.

Emma is everything a woman could conjure up in a wet dream. Emma is strong and athletic, with high cheeks bones, a sexy crooked smile, piercing green eyes and perfect blonde curls. _Every stripper talks about Emma_ , _her_ big beautiful cock, about how much they craved _her attention_ and about how much they want to ride her dick to oblivion. _Of course no one has seen Emma's cock since Strippers are not allowed to sleep with customers but they felt it while giving her a lap dance._

Regina like many others has a massive crush on her. She spent many nights thinking about Emma and her huge dick pounding into her from different position. She always pictured herself on her knees servicing Emma's dick, making her cum into her mouth or sometimes all over her face, tits or her body. She tried to grab her attention many times but failed miserably. She will not miss this opportunity.

Regina began to scurry in her direction with determination, eager to get to the blonde before another dancer could. As she closed in on Emma, she slowed her pace so she could glide seductively towards the handsome blonde.

She gasped slightly when she got a clear view of her face. Emma wasn't merely beautiful, she was exquisite. Her blonde hair dazzled beneath the lights. Emma wore a simple tank top that hugged her tightly displaying her muscled shoulders, small breasts and biceps. Regina felt her knees buckle at the enticing sight.

Regina felt a flutter of anxiety. Wetness pooled between her thighs in anticipation.

"Hello." Regina's voice sounded too high in her own ears. She took a calming breath and continued. "Are you having a good time?"

Emma turned her head and she scrutinized her from head to toe, making Regina squirm with discomfort and blush like a school girl. She was accustomed to being looked over by men and women but her dark green eyes felt intrusive.

Emma ignored her question and instead replied, "Regina, right?"

She flashed a genuine smile, blushing furiously. She felt giddy. _Emma knew my name._

Most customers don't bother to remember names. "Yes, I am. So are you having fun?" she repeated.

Emma again answered with her own question. "Would you like to sit?" she gestured toward the empty chair across from her.

"I'd love to." Regina was sensing a bit of shyness in her demeanor and decided on a soft sale approach.

Emma stood up to pull out her seat. Regina was flattered by her manners but even more amazed by her incredible body when she stood. Regina was trying hard not to drool at the sight. Her mind wandered as she imagined how delightful it would be to give this hot specimen a lap dance; to feel her abs quiver beneath her hands; to feel her long thick pole rubbing against her naked cunt.

"Regina?" Emma's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She knew she looked foolish standing there gawking. She began to blush so furiously that even her neck and chest reddened, contrasting loudly against the pale pink of her attire. "Are you ok?" Emma asked her concern sincere.

Regina nodded. "Yes. I'm fine...I...I...just remembered something...it's nothing." Regina stammered. She took her seat, crossing her legs. As Emma returned to her own seat she tried to calm herself once again.

"So, may I ask your name?" Regina asked even though she knew her name. _Regina tried to act cool as if she wasn't picturing herself on her hands and knees screaming Emma's name as she hammered her from behind._ _  
_  
"Emma Swan," she replied, her voice thick and soothing.

Regina held out her dainty hand and purred, "It is a pleasure meeting you, Em-mah."

Emma ignored her flirting coolly and shook her hand firmly, her own hand slightly larger than Regina.

Emma smiled then raised a glass to her mouth and sipped at the clear liquid. Regina couldn't resist staring. Emma's entire manner was so alluring that the simple act of drinking seemed sensual.

"Would you like one?" Emma asked.

Regina shifted a bit in her seat. She rarely drank at work but she was feeling completely off her game and hoped a drink would help her regain her composure.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thank you."

Emma caught the attention of a redhead waitress and she approached the table. "We need two more drinks." She looked at Regina, "Anything else?"

"Yes, an extra lime wedge, please."

Emma handed the waitress her credit card and the redhead reached over her to retrieve her empty glass, giving Emma a clear view down her skimpy halter-top. Emma's eyes danced subtly and Regina instantly felt jealous. The redhead smiled flirtatiously and winked at Emma making Regina's blood boil.

An awkward silence passed between them. Regina found herself in the odd position of not knowing what to say.

"Did you happen to see my set?" She asked the only reasonable thing that came to mind.

"Yes, Regina, You were very good," Emma replied genuinely. She loved the way Emma said her name and barely noticed the compliment. She was again flustered and was relieved when the waitress returned promptly with their drinks once again displaying her big tits unashamedly to Emma while Regina tried hard not to slap the waitress. Regina lifted the glass and took a long, grateful drink. She was certain that she was making an awful fool of herself and that there wasn't any chance of seducing her crush since all these whores are so engrossed in grabbing Emma's attention one way or another.

Deciding it was better to get rejected than waste time, she suddenly blurted out, "Would you like me to dance for you?" Her cheeks immediately began to flush as she took another drink, waiting for the assumed rejection. She cast her eyes down so Emma would not see her disappointment.

Without a word, Emma flashed her V.I.P room wristband in her line of vision. Regina beamed up at her momentarily, giddy with excitement, before the reality of business set in. Before Regina could mention the fee, Emma held up a roll of bills.

She extended her leg gracefully, allowing the baby doll to fall away from her thigh and expose her garter. "You want to put it in?" Regina said playfully.

Emma smirked and folded the money neatly and without looking away from her chocolate coloured eyes, the blonde leaned over and slid the bills under her garter, letting her fingers briefly stroke her inner thigh briefly before pulling away.

"Thank you," Regina said shivering at the contact. She could still feel the warmth of the blonde's touch even after she'd settled back into her seat. They finished their drinks and ordered another round. They enjoyed lively small talk, primarily about music and films. Emma talked with such passion that Regina became fully immersed in the exchange until she spied the manager glaring at her from the bar. Reluctantly she returned her thoughts to work.

Regina waited for a pause in the conversation, "How about we take this back to the V.I.P room?" She nibbled at her lower lip.

"I'd like that, Regina." Once again, she relished in the sound of her name on Emma's lips.

"Follow me," Regina stood, drink in one hand, and grabbing for Emma's with the other. Emma reached for her own drink and let Regina lead her through the crowded bar area to the back of the club. Once they reached the long hallway, Emma let go of her hand and slid her arm around her waist.

Regina stopped at the fourth cubical and pulled back the heavy black velvet curtain for Emma.

Emma stepped in as Regina closed the curtain securely, blocking out the peculiar club lighting. Emma settled into the overstuffed red settee and admired Regina's caramel skin and delicate structure.

Regina turned and gracefully bent over Emma. "Mind if I sit here?" She patted Emma's muscular thigh and immediately lowered herself onto her lap carefully so as not to spill her drink.

Regina reached her arm around Emma's strong shoulders and cradled her head in her neck while lightly swinging her feet. "You never answered my question," she whispered gently against the warmth of Emma's neck.

"What question?"

"I asked you twice if you were enjoying yourself and you didn't answer." She lifted her head so she could see Emma's beautiful face.

"Well, I am now," Emma said, making the brunette giggle in amusement. She swallowed the last of her drink and Emma took the glass from her and set it next to her own on the small end table.

"Want me to start dancing on the next song?" She was still admiring Emma's face.

"Whenever you're ready,"

Regina nuzzled back against the blonde. She was feeling slightly buzzed and tremendously aroused. That combination could lead to all sorts of trouble if she didn't stay busy and she hoped the next song would start soon.

Finally, the music started to fade and the DJ began making the typical announcements. Regina got to her feet with Emma's help.

"Do you any special requests?" Regina asked playfully.

Emma shook her head. "You'll want to get comfortable." Regina helped Emma lean back in the settee and then stroked the blonde's moist lips for her own pleasure.

The DJ opened the next set and Regina immediately recognized the sensuous electro-pop song. She used the introduction of the song to strut toward Emma, stopping to slowly pivot in front of her before flipping her long dark hair back and approaching her directly.

Regina leaned over Emma; one hand balanced on the settee behind her shoulder, her tits just inches from Emma's face. Drawing Emma's shoulders forward, the front of the brunette's baby doll opened slightly and Emma could just sight her big perky tits before Regina pulled back a little, closing her view.

Regina lowered her head. Her black hair framed both of their faces in a silken curtain. Emma looked up into her eyes and fingered a lock of her hair. Emma held it to her nose and inhaled the sweet aroma. Regina smelled like apples.

The brunette smiled wildly as she slowly moved her face down the side of Emma, letting her hair caress the blonde as her mouth fell directly over her ear. "I'm going to make this worth every dollar," Regina purred while nibbling along her neck.

Regina abruptly pushed back, just beyond Emma's reach, and began to rotate her hips in wide arcs. She pivoted around, her arms coiling upward, giving the appearance of a serpentine goddess. With her back to Emma she ran her hand through her hair while she shimmied her hips quickly, letting the light fabric of her lingerie flutter over her shapely ass, exposing tempting glimpses. Turning back to face Emma, Regina repeated the move, giving her a peek at her red thong.

Locking her eyes with Emma, she twirled the ribbon that held the baby doll closed around her index finger. She gently gave it a few short tugs until it finally released. Regina could see the pleasure in Green eyes and she was sure her own were emitting the same. She coyly covered her tits with one arm as she wiggled her shoulders out of the straps. She gradually lowered her head, leading Emma's eyes with her own. She released the baby doll and let it slide to the floor. She looked upon herself, caressing her ample mounds of delicate flesh while kicking her discarded lingerie aside.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Regina's voice was too breathy for the brief period dancing. She secretly hoped Emma would recognize it as what it was, her increasing arousal.

"You know I do." Emma had caught Regina staring at the stiffness in her pants.

Regina giggled. She spread Emma's knees apart further, put her own knee on the settee between her legs and raised herself up to straddle her, both arms extended to steady herself against the back of the settee. As the song worked into an up-tempo chorus, Regina used her thighs to locate Emma's swelling cock and began to grind in short circles just above it. She gazed down upon Emma when she could, but her eyes began to flutter closed.

Regina leaned in to her ear again and lightly kissed it. "You know, you can touch me, if you want."

Emma lifted her hands from her sides and grasped her hip with one while the other found its way to her tits, groping roughly. Regina's head fell back in pleasure, her hair sweeping softly across her bare shoulders and causing her to shudder. Her nipples began to harden, begging to be sucked. She made eye contact again and gave Emma a playful smirk as she eased herself fully onto her lap. She heard a faint moan as Emma's eager cock at last made contact with her. She slowed her grinding and bent backward at the waist, trusting Emma to hold her so she would not fall.

Emma was hungry to get her firmly back on her lap and pulled her forward, trying to press her against her. Regina wiggles free of Emma's grip and pressed her body against her chest. Her legs dropped to the floor, her body sliding along Emma's until she was on her knees between her legs.

She gave Emma a stern look as she placed one palm on each of her knees and moved her legs a little wider apart. "You can touch, Emma, but you've got to let me do the dancing." she admonished Emma and then gave her a sly wink.

"I tried." Emma's voice was sinister. "But it's just _so hard_."

"Around here, dear, that is considered positive feedback for a job well done." Regina tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"You're not done, yet," Emma growled.

"And neither are you, Emma," she taunted as she began to rotate her upper body in circles. Each circle brought her tits closer to Emma's crotch until she was rubbing them on the blonde's hard on, bringing her face in close so she could breathe heavily over Emma's lap.

Regina grabbed her fly with her teeth and giving a series of sharp yanks. She could feel Emma's thickness straining against her jeans and longed to set it free but she continued to tease her further.

Regina got quickly to her feet and climbed on to the settee next to Emma. Resting on her knees, she un tucked Emma's Tank top, running her hands up and under it, letting her nails lightly trail across her pale skin and teasing her nipples tenderly. Emma gasped and her eyes seemed to grow darker.

Regina climbed back on her lap, this time facing away from her. She leaned back against Emma's breast and she reached around her to grope the brunette's inner thighs. Emma's masterful hands slithered upward until they were touching her moist thong. Regina began to writhe and a small whine escaped her lips.

Regina wanted nothing more than to let Emma continue but she tried to obliterate the thought. She had a staunch rule about relations of any kind with customers. In all the years of dancing, she had never broken it and she credited it with her ability to survive the perils of the job. Today she can't control it Plus She wanted Emma for a long time.

Regina arched her back, pushing herself away from Emma quickly and sliding once again to the floor. She crawled away from Emma's reach, her tight ass swaying invitingly as she prowled across the floor. She glimpsed at Emma over her shoulder and saw that she was casually stroking her cock through her pants.

Regina lowered her upper body to the floor, arched her back deeply, and thrusting her hips high in the air. She rocked in rhythm with the music, her legs kicking playfully for a few seconds before she slid her hands down her lithe body and hooked her thumbs in her thong and wiggled it down over her hips. She heard Emma groan behind her, which was as pleasing to Regina as her touch.

Regina pushed herself to her knees. She rolled her shoulders and head opposite the direction of her gyrating hip as she worked the garment down to her toned thighs. Once the thong rested around her knees, she leaned into a sitting position on the side of her hip and leisurely peeled the thong the rest of the way off. She expertly caught it with her heel and spun it around before kicking it aside.

"Is this what you are waiting for?" She asked bombastically. She lay on her back and opened her legs in a wide "V" so Emma could get a full view of her petal pink dripping cunt. She pretended to play with her slick, bare pussy but the temptation was too great and she found herself truly fondling herself.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Regina purred as she fingered her clit; rolling the small bead between her ruby polished nails until her clit was so hard, it began to ache.

The music drifted off and there was a brief pause before the club was filled with a slower tempo sludge tune. Regina climbed back on Emma's lap with her help and began to grind and rock her ass against Emma's rigid cock. She felt exhilarated by the seductiveness of the music and the look of ecstasy in Emma's eyes.

The blonde gripped her hips and pressed herself snugly against her. Regina felt her cunt growing wetter and knew Emma could feel the moisture as it seeped onto her pants.

"So wet," Emma grunted making Regina whimper in response.

Emma wrapped one hand in the back of Regina's hair and guided her head back so that the blonde could bury her face in her tits. Regina kept frantically grinding; her breath grew shallow and her skin dewy. Emma's tongue flickered across her erect nipple and then she gnawed on it sharply. Regina yelped with pain and delight.

Regina pulled her head forward and looked dreamily into her sea green eyes. She was overwhelmed with desire and need. Her convictions were crumbing.

The petite brunette lunged for Emma's mouth with hers. Her tongue traced Emma's warm mouth as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She nudged her mouth open and let her tongue play wildly with hers. Emma's mouth was intoxicating her. Regina knew she would not stop herself.

Emma embraced her closer making it difficult for Regina to continue thrusting against her. She released a feeble whimper into her mouth as she continued to secure her tightly against her. Their kissing grew more furious. Regina struggled free and Emma looked at her with confusion.

"I want to see your cock!" She slid down from Emma's lap and onto the floor and made a grab for the button on her pants. Her shaky hands fumbled with it for a brief moment before she was able to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She began to yank helplessly at the blonde's pants and boxers.

Emma began to chuckle. "Is this part of your routine?" Emma's voice was casual but Regina could see amusement tugging the corners of her mouth into a devilish smirk.

Regina pouted. "No!"

"Well, then, carry on." Emma raised her hips so that she could finish unveiling her dick.

Regina's eyes widened in awe as she gazed upon Emma's generous tool she tried to restrain herself from simply grabbing at it but it was a lost battle. She clutched Emma's cock firmly in her dainty hand as her mouth went to her balls.

Emma leaned back into the settee and placed a hand on top of her head. Regina sucked one heavy nut in her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. Then she sucked in the other. Regina ran her tongue on the underside of the blonde's ball sac and deeply inhaled her scent. Tilting her head to one side, she released the savory treats and turned her attention toward Emma's shaft. Emma's hand was urging the stripper in that direction but she wanted to take her time. She ran her silken tongue lazily on the underside of Emma's cock, moistening it along the way. As the stripper neared the crimson head, she stopped and reversed directions making Emma grunt in frustration. She repeated her course one more time then began pumping Emma's wet prick with her fist as she closed her mouth over the tip. Regina encircled it several times with her tongue, tasting the delectable droplets of cum. Emma increased the pressure of her hand atop of stripper head that she shook with feisty refusal without removing her mouth. She gently sunk her teeth into the spongy flesh of Emma's head causing the blonde to shudder. She continued to nibble voraciously for a moment then released Emma from her mouth while still jerking Emma's cock near her face.

"I told you." Regina still faced Emma's cock as if she were speaking to it. Emma felt her warm breath on her cock as she spoke. "I'm leading this dance." She turned languidly to face Emma. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I sure fucking do!" Emma's previously relaxed palm formed a fist in her brunette hair and she pulled it sharply. Regina thought Emma was trying to maneuver her toward her crotch and she opened her mouth to receive Emma. "No, get on top of me!" Emma said while delivering another yank.

Emma's forcefulness spurred Regina on. She scrambled to climb on top of Emma.

Emma held the base of her rod firmly while her other hand seized her hip. Emma guided her into place and Regina felt her thickness sinking into her drenched cunt as she lowered herself onto Emma. "Awww, fuck!" Regina quavered as Emma completely filled her inner cave. Her head fell back as she began bucking against Emma.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Emma sarcastically echoed her own previous question. Emma moved her other hand to her hip and held her firmly in place, not allowing her to move.

"I am now!" Regina giggled but with her head back and throat strained, her laugh sounded more like a wheeze. She struggled to move her hips but Emma did not loosen her grip.

Emma chucked deeply, sending sensational vibrations through Regina. The Stripper continued to squirm and whimper. "What a hungry little slut you are!" Emma caught her jaw with her strong hand and forced Regina to face her. Regina's brown eyes were wide, liquid, and pleading. "What are you waiting for, bitch? Fuck me!" Emma released her stronghold and she immediately began to ride Emma deliriously.

"Oh, god, yes!" Regina's breath was coming in quick gasps. "Your fuckin' cock...is so... amazing!" The volume of Regina's voice was rising with her passion. Emma clapped her palm hand over Regina's mouth to hush her.

"Stop it! Do you want other people to know what a whore you are for my cock?" Emma hissed. Besides Emma knows she can't fuck a stripper and she doesn't want both of them to get in trouble. Regina nodded her head in approval

She kissed and licked at Emma's salty palm finally coaxing her mouth around Emma's index finger and sucking eagerly at it.

"So you do know how to suck! And all you'd give my 'amazing' cock was a bunch of teasing," Emma chided her as she thrust her pale finger deep into the brunette's eager throat. Regina choked and sputtered briefly then began to convulse on Emma's lap as her orgasm submerged her in pleasure. Emma kept thrusting deep in her as the brunette's juicy cunt milked at her cock and her mouth sucked greedily on her pale finger.

As the explosion in Regina's body began to subside, she slowed her movements. "Pleeeeease let me try again!" She begged around Emma's finger.

"Try what again?"

"I want to suck your dick!"

"I don't know, Regina. You had your chance."

She shuddered. "I won't fuck around this time. I promise..."

Emma slowed her movements. "So you'll show me what a good cock-sucking whore you are?"

" _Yes_..." Regina implored.

Emma pushed her off her lap and onto the floor. Regina scrambled to her knees and positioned herself to blow Emma. Regina gripped the blonde's shaft in her hand, feeling her own heat and juices on Emma. She began to take Emma into her mouth but she stopped her. Emma stood up and Regina raised herself higher upon her knees.

"You sure you want it?"

"Yes. Please feed me your fucking coc..." Before Regina could finish her sentence Emma had slammed the entire length deep into her throat. Emma used both hands to pull Regina further onto her, holding her tightly in place causing her throat to spasm against the bulbous head of her cock. Emma did not relent until Regina was opening her mouth wide and gasping for air and tears were streaming from her pretty brown eyes.

"Too much for you, slut?"

Regina shook her head. She took a deep breath and wrapped her lips tightly around Emma's cock

"That's a good girl." Emma steadied the brunette so that she was ready to receive her forceful thrusts. Emma fucked her throat urgently, only backing off occasionally to let her take brief gulps of air. "Now _that's_ much better."

Regina looked up at Emma, her eyes filled with a radiant bliss at receiving the blonde's compliments.

Emma was grunting in time with her pumping as she looked down into submissive brown eyes. Emma loved the pleasure Regina's mouth was giving her but knew Emma wouldn't hold out much longer. "Are you ready for it? Are you going to let me cum all over your pretty face, my little whore?"

Regina nodded her agreement. She wanted nothing more.

Emma pulled her cock from her warm mouth and began jacking it with her hand. Regina's mouth was still open with awe and hunger. While still stroking her meat, Emma clasped Regina's jaw in her other hand.

"Ooooh, Emmaaa..." she moaned, her mouth longing to taste her. "Give it to me, _pleeeease_."

Emma erupted, launching several thick streams of her seed over Regina's flawless face. Regina licked Emma's precious cum from her lips then used her tiny hands to clean her face like a kitten, not wanting to waste a single drop. When Regina was finished, she threw her arms around Emma and nuzzled against her thigh for a moment.

Finally, Regina tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbly and Emma helped steady her on her feet. Her garter belt had slid down; the money it once held lay strewn across the floor.

They both redressed themselves quickly. When they had finished, Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her in for one final kiss. With the urgency gone, the brunette was able to savor it like she hadn't before.

"That was a wonderful 'dance', Regina."

Regina smiled and thanked Emma.

"I should go and let you get back to work."

Regina agreed reluctantly. As Emma turned to exit the cubical, the brunette startled herself by calling after the blonde. "Wait, Emma."

"Yes?" Emma only half turned to face her.

"Will you be back?" She didn't like how desperate her voice sounded but she also didn't like the idea of never being able to fuck Emma again.

"I will. I can't wait to fuck your cunt and mouth again." Emma winked.

Regina dropped her head shyly. She was blushing madly.

She nodded softly. "Okay. I'll look forward to it."

"I'm sure you will." Emma gave her one last wicked grin before exiting the cubical.

* * *

END for now


End file.
